Pooh and Tino's Adventures of Trolls/Transcript
Here's A Transcript form Pooh and Tino's Adventures of Trolls Prologue (One Day, at the 100 Acre Wood, And Winnie the Pooh and his friends with Daniel's Adventure Team, My Adventure Team, Tino and his friends waiting for Tai and his friends) * Rabbit: What’s taking Tai and others so long? They said they be here. * Jiminy Cricket: Oh, don’t worry, Rabbit. I’m sure Zhane and Ronny Robinson getting them right now. * Zazu: Well good thing we have a Power Rangers on our side. Besides, I couldn’t get these kids and their Digimon up myself. * Kronk: Yeah right. * Tino Tonitini: Well, I don’t understand, why does it take them so long to get here? * Rabbit: If I know one thing about them Tino… Is that Tai always sleeps in. * Dizzy: You mean you wish they did, hay? (Then the Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy are laughing) * Ziggy: Very, funny. * Bolin: Yeah! Not to mention that Joe always runs late in every adventure? * Human Rainbow Dash: * Human Pinkie Pie: Maybe Tai woke up late, or something. * Human Rarity: That could be it. * Buzzie: Yeah, so where are they now? * Ziggy: Hold it lads, look, what coming our way. (Then Zhane, Ronny Robinson, Tai and his friends had arrived) * Zhane: Hey, over here! * Ronny Robinson: Hey, guys! * Rabbit: It’s about time! What’s took you all so long? * Tai: (Laughs weirdly) Well, you know. * Piglet: Oh, Tai, you overslept again, didn't you? * Izzy: Well, how you every guest? * Tigger: Because, it's the thought that counts, Izzy-Boy. * Cosmo: I know why, he’s a big sleeper like Wanda! (Laughs) I’m keep quite now. *'Agumon:' We tried to get him up? *'Matt:' Yeah, but he never listen to any of us until Zhane showed up. *'Zhane:' It’s the good thing me and Ronny went to Skull to wake him up. * Eeyore: If you ask me, that nobody it, but where's, Sora, Mimi and Joe? (Sora comes in) * Sora: Hey, wait. Don't start without Us, sorry were late. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh that’s alright Sora. * Human Applejack: But where’s Mimi? * Human Rarity: Well she is probably getting some great dresses to pack, as always? * Tigger: There she is. (Then Mimi comes in with a baby carriage) * Mimi: Oh, get out of their, Palmon. You're to heavy to push. * Palmon: Mimi, how's that gonna look? I suppose to look like a baby. * Mimi: You just grow up, now get out. * T.K: Thanks for let us come for this adventures this time. * Tigger: (Laughs) No problems, T.K.! *'Winnie the Pooh:' It would be so nice to have you all coming out of the Hundred Acre Woods every now often. *'Kari:' We really appreciate it. *'Tai:' Well then, let’s get going. *'Jiminy Cricket:' Hang on a second! *'Tai:' Wow, man! What’s the hold up there, Jiminy? We ready to go on this adventure. *'Jiminy Cricket:' I know we are Tai, but are we missing someone else? *'Zauz:' Ha! Apparently Joe and Gomamon haven’t arrived yet? *'Kronk:' Witch a really shame that it’s going to be awesome! (Then Ash and his friends arrived too) * Ash Ketchum: '''Hey, Guys! Over here! * '''Winnie the Pooh: Hey, Ash. * Abby: Hey, it’s great to see you again! * Misty: Well, it’s great to see you guys again, too! * Brock: Are we ready to go, guys? Simba, Sora, Mickey Mouse, Scooby-Doo, Tommy and Littlefoot are waiting for us. * Tigger: So, let’s get this show on the-- * Familiar Voice: '''(Voices) STOP! * '''All: Huh?! (Then it was Joe) * Joe: I wanna come too! Don't start to I get there! I love Pooh's Adventures, hold on! * Tai: Alright, we won't start without you. * Familiar Voice: (Voice) Hey guys, wait up! * Tigger: Well, what you know! (Then, it was Chloe Carmichael) * Rabbit: '''Chloe? * '''Winnie the Pooh: Oh! Hello Chloe! * Timmy Turner: Wow! This was a surprise, huh? * Wanda: What are you doing here? * Piglet: And how did you find us? * Chloe Carmichael: * Tigger: Oh yeah, we forgot you know we're live? * Rabbit: Well it's great to see you again, Chloe. * - * - * * Sunset Shimmer: Who hay are you? * Timmy: Guys, we like to you all to meet our new friends: Chloe Carmichael. * Tigger: She’s Cosmo and Wanda's another godchild. * Tai Kamiya: So you're the Chloe Carmichael, that Pooh told us about. My name is Tai. And this is my sister Kari. And these my friends form camp. I like you to meet Sora. * Sora: Nice to meet you, Chloe. * Tai Kamiya: And self doplay cool one over their is Matt. * Matt: No autographs, please. * Tai Kamiya: And this is Joe. * Joe: I shack hands. * Tai Kamiya: That's Mimi. * Mimi: Wow, Cosmo and Wanda have another godchild? * Tai Kamiya: Izzy here is our computer exprend. * Izzy: Do you have Internet axends? * Tai Kamiya: And last with out less, this little guys, is uh... * T.K: T.K, call me T.K. And I'm not small as I look. * Tai Kamiya: And these are our Digimon: Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon and Gatomon. * Brock: My name's Brock, and I'm a Pokemon breeder. * Misty: And I'm Misty, my specialty is water pokemon. * Togepi: Togepi. * Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum and I'm trying to be a Pokemon master. * Pikachu: Pika. * Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah and this is Pikachu. * Pikachu: Pikachu. * Zhane: Well, I’m Zhane. * Zazu: I’m Zazu! * Jiminy Cricket: I’m Jiminy Cricket! * Buzzie: I’m Buzzie, and this Flaps, Dizzy and Ziggy! * Kronk: And I’m Kronk. * Korra: I’m Korra, and these are my friends, Mako, Bolin and Asami Sato. * Bolin: Sup. * Barney the Dinosaur: Please to meet you, Chloe. I'm Barney, and these are my friends: BJ, Baby Bop and Riff. * D.J Tanner: I'm name is D.J Tanner. * - * - * - * - * Matt: I bet you know Pooh and the others for months. * - * - * Misty: I hate to interrupt, but it's time to get our friends. * Tigger: Gasp! She's right, we were having a reunion and we need get to Simba and the others! Come on! * Ash Ketchum: '''I think you guys should come with us * '''D.J Tanner: Really? * Winnie the Pooh: Oh, yes! I think Simba, Mickey Mouse, Tommy and Littlefoot would be happy to see you guys again, D.J! * Barney: Well then, let's go! (Meanwhile at the Great Valley, Simba was drink from the pond, and sunelly…) * Timon: Tim brand!! (laughs) Sorry, Simba. But you know are you the wet one who so big. Up, Pumbaa. (Pumbaa drag Tromo to dane) You a guineas! (Petrie comes in) * Littlefoot: You're late. * Petrie: Oh sorry, Petrie, uh-- Take big napes. (Younging) So, uh, what me miss? * Cera: '''We're still waiting for Pooh, Tino, Ash, Tai and the others to show up because they have something to show us. * '''Simba: I wonder what’s keeping them? * * * * * * Genie: I don't know, I don't care. * Spike (LBT): Huh? * Pumba: Did they tell you what they’re up to, Genie? * Genie: They bring a new friend. * Littlefoot: Say that again? * Ducky: A new friend? Oh, Yes, Yes, Yes! * Cera: But Ducky, We don't know anything about their new friend unless they told us. * Ducky: Oh, yes. That is right. We do not even know that their new friend is really nice or not. * Simba: (Laughs) I think we should wait until they get here so they can tell us themselves. * * * * * * * Littlefoot: Hey guys, I can see them. * Petrie: Me see them too. * Spike: (gasp) * Ducky: Oh, looky. (Pooh, Tino and their friends arrived) * Ash Ketchum: Sorry we're late. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Team Rocket's Report (Than Team Rocket are watching them) * Meowth: (Laughs) Just like we thought, Pooh's had finally team up with Tino and his pals and head trows to The Great Valley. * James: Before we got after them, I think we should take a moment to call the boss, and let him know we still on the twerps trail. * Meowth: Oh yeah? Do you to be one to tell him, we still didn't get our paws on Pooh or Tino? (Jessie and James shack their heads) * Meowth: Hey, boss! How you doing their? No, we didn't capture those Heroes! * Both: Not me. * Meowth: We three total losers! Hai--! * Both: That's right. (Meowth hit them with a paper) * Meowth: ARE YOU OUT OF YOU'RE MINDS?!?! WE CAN'T CALL THE BOSS, AND TELL HIM,THAT WE STILL DIDN'T GOT POOH OR TINO, FOR HIM! We can't call the boss, until we swip those heroes! * Jessie: Alright. It's a good thing, that our boss don't had a plan to capture, yet. * James: Hey, look. That purple Dino must be Barney the Dinosaur. (They spotted Barney) * All three: Huh? (Than Dr. Facilier comes in) * Meowth: (Screams) It's Shadow Man! * Jessie: Oh, hey Facilier, what's up? * Dr. Facilier: Bowser and the others are waiting for you 3. * James: They are? * Dr. Facilier: Yes, our boss want to see you clowns immediately. * Meowth: Alright, we're coming. (Team Rocket has arrived at Bowser's Kingdom) * Myotismon: '''They had returned, my father. * '''Meowth: Greatness, everyone. * Psycho Rangers Rad: It's about time you arrived. * James: So uh, how you guys bing? * Bowser: You three are late. * James: Uh... (Swalls) We were just happy to report... * Azula: Does Pooh and his friends have start their adventures yet? * Jessie: Yes, they have, Azula. Him and his friends starting their adventure, as we speak. * James: But, they aren’t alone. * Meowth: Those twerps are with then. * Bowser: I see. * Negaduck: '''How interesting. * '''Megan: Hmm, very interesting. * The Grand Duke of Owls: Have have they brought anyone else? * Meowth: Turns out Tino and his friends had finally team up with him. * Hades: Oh, yeah. (Chuckles) * Jessie: They also, come with Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi and the dog, and even their Weekend and Rainboom Superheroes of Justice as well. (Jessie take her pokmeon away) * Adagio Dazzle: I knew Tino's Girlfriend and her friends had join them. * James: You'll be happy to know Jafar, that Genie once again join then. * Jafar: Oh, I can't wait to get him my revenge again. * Jessie: They've also some twerps with a talking dog. * Maleficent: Did you hear that, Myotismon? * Myotismon: '''Sound like that Scooby-Doo and his Mistry Inc. gang join alone with then. * '''Vicky: You mean that guys did solved mistry and catching goest? * Bowser: That right, Vicky. They're the one we told you all about. * Dr. Facilier: (laughs) I'm hear, ya. * Azula: So anybody else, had join them? * Meowth: Well, there are some other friends had joined them like; The Power Rangers, Ash, Sora, Littlefoot, Simba, Mickey Mouse, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, and specailly the that young girl named: D.J Tanner. * Bowser: You mean. Donna Jo Margaret? * Meowth: Yep! * Joker: Look's you telling a truth about her mother, Bowser. * Bowser Jr: Yep. That's the daughter of the mother my King Daddy killed. * Kurumi: You really killed her mother? * Janet: Wow, that really good. * Bowser: Thank you, Janet. * Vicky: I had to say, that's really evil, what you did. * Jessie: And there's some we need to you guys. * Adagio Dazzle: Really? * Kurumi: Well, what is it? * Meowth: Well, there's some old Pooh's friends have join their team. * James: And one of them is a one big purple Dino who call himself Barney. * Maleficent: Barney? * Jafar: What?! * The Grand Duck of Owls: What did you say? * Jessie: Barney the Dinosaur and his friends with them. * Hades: WHAT?!? THOSE DINOSAURS ARE WITH THEM, YOU DIDN'T TELL US!?!?! (James, Jessie and Meowth, were scared) * James: Well, uh... * Maleficent: Fools! Idiots! Inprosses! (She zapped them) * James: Was it something we said? * Hades: (Screaming) (Hades burn the up) * Foop: I should've known that Purple Dino and his friends would help them. * Kyoko: Me too. * Jessie: What those Dinosaurs ever did to you? * Jafar: Balf! The only thing I can remember it that he and his friends help Otis and his talking animals defeat me back in Agrabah. * Hades: Oh, don't remind me about that, Jafar! * Vicky: Oh that Dino already cost us trouble. * Foop: You said, Vicky. * Vicky: (To Foop) DON'T LOOK ME IN THE EYE!!! * Nora Beady: And let's not forget they have friends like Baby Bop, BJ and Riff. * Megan: Did he break the charm that has Facilier dragged into- * Dr Facilier: Oh, please don't remind me, Megan! That pesty dinosaur always interfere with our plans. * - * - * Myotismon: Well this time, they won't stand in our way for way for long. * Maleficent: Indeed since we helping our Lord Bowser's old friend here we must think a way to capture Pooh, Tino and their Friends. * Meowth: Yeah but how are we gonna do that? * Psycho Rangers Red: Let me do it, Lord Bowser. I'll catch those then myself! * Psycho Rangers Blue: No Lord Bowser, let me do it. * Psycho Rangers Red: No, me! I'm the strongest gu-- * The Liquidator: Hold! I should be the one who will bring them here. * Quackerjack: No, I'll get them. * Megavolt: Get real, chuckles. I should be the one who-- * Vicky: Get lost, twerps! I shald do this job, because I'm-- * Adagio Dazzle: No, I always capture them, because I want Tino to be with me for-- * Two-Face: No body gonna to catch the those heroes, but me! * Janet: Uh, Uh, I'll will bring these guys here, because my class will be so jealous. * Dr. Faciler: No! Kid, I'm the one who shall-- * Bowser: SILENCE!!!! I believe I already have a plan in mind. * Mistress 9: And do may I ask what is you plan, my dear husband? * Bowser: '''It's quite simple, we'll set a trap for Pooh and Pals with Barney the Dinsacour, and D.J. Tanner in the special kingdom, that we gonna to visited. * '''Negaduck: '''Looks like you just read our minds, Bowser. * '''Harley Quinn: '''Do tail! * '''Bushroot: But how can we do that? Every time we capture or trap them, they y always escape it. * Negaduck: Listen, I believe Bowser knows a way to how to capture them this time! * Bowser: Indeed Negaduck, when time have to capture then, we'll send then to my Koppa Castle, so we can take care of then, once and for all. * Adagio Dazzlings: Then we'll get Tino to join the Dazzlings? * Bowser: Yes, Adagio. And in the meantime, I'll let our old friend Chef have do some captured for us! Trollfest/The Trolls are Escape *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Hakuna Matata * * Timon: (to Chloe) Then, maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me. his throut Hakuna Matata. * Chloe Carmichael: Hakuna what now? * Pumbaa: Hakuna, Matata. It means no worries. (Then Hakuna Matata song just started) :Timon ::Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase! :Pumbaa ::Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze. :Timon ::It means no worries for the rest of your days. :and Pumbaa ::It's our problem-free philosophy. :Timon :Hakuna Matata! * Chloe Carmichael: Hakuna Matata? * Pumbaa: Yes, it's our Motto. * Chloe Carmichael: What's a Motto? * Timon: Nothing, what's motto with you? (Timon and Pumbaa laughs) * Pumbaa: You know Chole, these two words will slove all you problems. * Timon: That's right, take Pumbaa for a example. :Timon ::Why, when he was a young warthog ... :Pumbaa ::When I was a young warthog! * Timon: (rubbing his ear) Very nice. * Pumbaa: Thanks. :Timon ::He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal ::He could clear the Savannah after every meal :Pumbaa ::I am a sensitive soul ::Though I seem thick-skinned ::And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind ::And oh, the shame! :Timon ::He was ashamed! :Pumbaa ::thought of changing my name! :Timon ::Oh, what's in a name! :Pumbaa ::And I got downhearted! :Timon ::How did you feel? :Pumbaa ::Every time I ... * Timon: Hey, Pumbaa! Not in front of Chole. * Pumbaa: Oh, sorry. :and Pumbaa ::Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! ::Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze. :Turner ::It means no worries for the rest of your days. :Timon ::Yeah, sing, child! ::and Timmy Turner ::It's our problem-free ... :Pumbaa ::philosophy! :Pumbaa and Timmy Turner ::Hakuna Matata! Ending Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes